Our Story
by XxDarkWxX
Summary: My name's Brandi Miller and I would like to say that this is my story but as I have learned, no one can truly own a story everyone is connected and interwoven into the fabric of reality Sometimes it's really pretty watching these connections being made And others it's hard to look at My name's Brandi Miller and this is our story. 1st in a quintology. oc world travel. p.s.jesusbash


**A/N: New story comin! I also got a freind reviewing the story for me to make sure I dont slack off. so no hiatus in the foreseeable future.**

Bandi groaned as she got up, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around at her three other friends, who were also getting up.

"I think I can answer that." A boy around seventeen said. Ashley, a short brown haired girl, looked at him strangely while helping up Sandy( a tall brunette) and Sarah (a small blonde).

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I think we should sitck to one question at a time." He answered. " As for what happened to you, you drove you and your friends into a truck. You guys didn't survive." The boy said, looking at Brandi.

"B-but, that's not possibleI I'm alive, I'm breathing!" Sandy shouted. The boy turned to her slowly.

"Breathing?" He asked. "Are you really?" The girls stopped and thought about it. They had been talking, and moving, but they hadn't been _breathing._

"Oh my _God_." Brandi whispered, slipping down to the floor. There was no way that this was happening.

"That brings me to your next question, who I am." The boy said, smiling at the four girls softly.

"Well then, who are you?" Sandy asked .

"I am God."

…

…

…

The girls stared at him disbelivngly. "Your joking right?" Sarah asked.

"I am not."

"…Lets say you are God." Brandi said. "Why are you talking to us? And why are you so young?" 'God' just smirked.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." He said. "'God' is not a person, but a job. A job that started with my father. That was 892 billion years ago. He ruled over a world called Pecadi. My father saw many mistakes in this world he had created, and gave his life to destroy it. Me and my brother, Lucifer, decided to create a new world, I'd create and govern the people, while he punished them at my will."

""Wait." Sarah interrupted. "Your brother is the devi?!"

"Yes he is and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him that." He said. "Together we created many good things, but one angel destroyed it all. You may know him as Jesus. Please don't interrupt me." He said, looking at sarah, who had opened her mouth to interrupt again.

"Anyways, he almost had as much power as I did. He ribirthed himself as a child and walked the earth. Masquerading as a Messiah, but at the same time doing great and evil things. I think he wanted the attention. He had helped me from nearly the beginning, but no one knew of him. He resented both me and the people of the world for that. When he died, I agreed with my brother to send him to Hell, despite the fact that I still cared for him. But Jesus had Holy power, and Hell would not accept him. So we pushed him to Pecadi, my fathers desolate world. For thousands of years, he's been biding his time, somehow he's been creating other world's, one's he's hoping to use in order to destroy me. But then, one of my older Angel's created a prophecy. It says that four girls would travel these worlds and gain the ability to kill him. Those girls are you."

"Okay, I'll belive you…for now. But how are we expected to kill Jesus if you couldn't?" Sandy asked.

"In order to keep balance I am permanently bound to heaven. I can send your souls into one of the worlds, your bodies will stay on earth. I can not transport you to a place I myself haven't created."

"What world's are they?" Brandi asked.

"You know hem well. Naruto, Bleach, FullMetal Alchemist, and DeathNote." God answered.

"What is this, a bad fanfiction?" Ashley asked.

"Or a really good one, depending on the Author." Sarah replied.

"You said that you would transport our souls." Brandi said. "What happens to our souls if you do that?"

"They will be placed into the people who's soul most resembles your own." He answered.

"Yes every fangirls dream, the perfect cosplay." A sarcastic drawl said from behind them. There stood a boy with long, dar black hair, and bright red eyes. "And if the resemblance wasn't a clue in…" He continued. "I'm Lucifer."

"You're God's brother?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I call him Cain, but yes I am." Lucifer said with a smirk. "But that's besideds the point. What I want to know is weither or not you'll help get that annoying prick who fooled both me and my brother destroyed for good."

The grls looked at each other for awhile before coming to a mutual decision.

"We'll do it." Brandi said with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Good. Close your eyes." Cain said. As soon as they did they felt a warm rush go through their bodies.

"And don't worry." Lucifer said with a giddy smile. "It'll only hurt for a second."

"Wait, wha-" And then the four girls felt the most agonizing pain in their entire lives.

When Brandi woke up, her entire body was aching. _'uggggggh, no wonder he's the devil and not Cain…." _Brandi thought, while sitting up. Immediately she noticed something strange. Her arms were shorter, and stubbier. And the hair that fell in front of her eyes, wasn't the Auburn brown that she was used too. But a bubblegum pink.

They had made it.

But more importantly….she was _six._

_**A/N: So what'd yall think?**_


End file.
